


A Kiss for the Year

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: “A New Year’s kiss hmm? How romantic.”His heartbeat quickened as he watched Momo peek out from behind his hands. He propped an arm on the table, resting his head in his hand.“Would you like a kiss too?”
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	A Kiss for the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to everyone! Thank you for all the support last year ♥ I'm looking forward to writing again this year!

Yuki watched the news as reporters and celebrities told of excitement for the new year. It was nice not having to work for a change. He was able to do as he pleased until after the new year. So that meant spending the night with Momo relaxing and eating food they missed out on most years.

“Next year is going to be something, huh?” Yuki plucked a piece of fruit from the table. 

“I’m just happy I get to spend New Year’s with you!” Momo’s smile brightened the room.

“It’s been lonely the past couple of years, not having anyone to yell ‘happy new year’ with or toast champagne.”

“Then I’m glad I could be here with you.”

It was different, spending such a holiday with someone he cared for. The last person he’ll see in one year and the first in another. It held a bit of charm when he thought about it. Is attention was brought back to the screen when a reporter started interviewing a couple. He asked what they planned to do after the new year, to which the woman replied that she was looking forward to her new year’s kiss. Yuki glanced at Momo, watching as he poured glasses of champagne for after the countdown. His heart skipped thinking about what it would be like to kiss someone at midnight. Would Momo be accepting of it? He didn’t want to overstep is ground.

The countdown started, but Yuki didn’t understand the words flowing from the other’s lips.

Momo’s lips. 

Would it be okay? His eyes darted from the screen, to Momo, and back again. Time was ticking faster than normal, his heart beating quicker and harder as midnight approached. He supposed he had nothing to lose. If it was unwanted, he would apologize. He reached for Momo’s sleeve, ears burning.

“Happy New Year!” 

Momo sung as confetti was thrown in the air. Momo turned to Yuki.

It was brief, but Yuki felt Momo’s lips on his. 

Did Momo kiss him? He was almost certain that’s what that was. It happened so fast his somewhat tipsy mind couldn’t keep up.

“Momo.” He gave a pout.

“Hmm?”

“What was that?”

“A…” Momo’s face flushed when he realized what he had done. “I’m sorry! Really really sorry! I guess my excitement got the best of me.” 

Yuki had to stifle a laugh as Momo apologized over and over. He found it cute how flustered his partner got sometimes. He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“A New Year’s kiss hmm? How romantic.”

His heartbeat quickened as he watched Momo peek out from behind his hands. He propped an arm on the table, resting his head in his hand.

“Would you like a kiss too?”

He was hoping Momo would turn him down. He was terrible at initiating things like this. Playing the role was nothing difficult, carrying out the action was another story.

“Yuki…”

“Well?” 

Why did he keep pushing his luck? Maybe Momo really was just happy about the turn of the year and kissed out of obligation? No, that sounded wrong. 

“I’m sorry, Yuki.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I understand.” He smiled at Momo. 

The last thing he wanted to do was make the other uncomfortable. His heart slowed, the pounding in his chest relieving itself.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t ask your permission.” 

“Permission?” 

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to be kissed…” Momo averted his gaze, hands balled into the fabric of his shirt.

Yuki felt his ears grow hot.

“Momo, it’s alright. You don’t have to apologize.”

“It was inconsiderate!” This was the first time he saw Momo’s eyes since the clock struck midnight.

Those eyes shined with such resolve and determination, he couldn’t help but smile. Momo was a good man.

“Yuki, um, with your permission,” Momo took a breath. “I would like to try again.”

“Eh?”

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Yuki’s heart raced at the question, beating against his chest with mighty fists. He hoped Momo couldn’t see, or hear for that matter, his heart threatening to push through his body with every thump. He moved his head to allow his hand to cover his mouth. He never imagined Momo would just ask him outright like that!

“Yuki? It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that.” Yuki took a breath. “You just caught me off guard is all.”

“Then…?”

“I accept your kiss, Momo.”

Yuki’s ears were ringing, and was it safe for hearts to beat this fast? When would it be considered detrimental to his health and be rushed to the hospital? He sat up and away from the table, willing every fiber of his being to hold still. Momo scooted closer.

Yuki closed his eyes, reminding himself to breathe, and waited. He didn’t think the ringing in his ears could get any louder, but it proved him wrong. Was there a way to screw up a kiss? He didn’t think there was, but the universe might have a plan for that. Gentle fingers touched his cheek before sliding back to cup his face. 

“Yuki.”

He opened his eyes at the sound of his name.

If he was told the earth had stopped moving and time was still, he would believe it. 

Yuki’s breath was stolen before his lips were even touched. Momo’s eyes were so full and welcoming. His heart was still beating out of control, but it felt different from before. His attention drifted from dazzling eyes, to hesitant lips. Momo had stopped moving. Yuki reached for Momo’s free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze once he found it. 

He leaned forward, tilting his head as the gap between them became even smaller. His lips brushed Momo’s and he stopped. He wanted to give Momo the chance to make his move, even if it now started to tear him apart with how he hesitated. Momo took his moment and pressed his lips to Yuki’s.

Yuki’s thoughts ceased to roam his mind. His chest still held a violent beat, but was filled with a warmth that he could only obtain from this moment. He couldn’t help but sigh as he memorized the sensation, his body falling into a lull. He could taste the champagne lingering on Momo’s breath.

Momo pulled back first. Yuki’s eyes were slow to open. He didn’t want it to end that soon. Fingers brushed his cheek as they removed themselves from his face. 

“I hope that wasn’t awful.” Momo chuckled.

“It was perfect.” Yuki gave his hand a squeeze. 

Momo sighed, bringing his hands to cover his face once more. 

“Yuki is such a hunk, even when receiving kisses!”

“I know.” Yuki laughed, feeling his face heat up. “Maybe next time you’ll allow me to sneak a kiss.”

“Oh I don’t know if my heart can handle that!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just....really love soft kisses....and Yuki and Momo....  
> (Come scream with me about animated re:vale over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16)!)
> 
> As always please leave a kudo and/or comment to boost my energy by 10000 ♥


End file.
